Lapse In Logic
by Imitation Angel
Summary: 18!femTsuna / set TYL - It's hard to bind a cloud, much less get one to love you.


**A/N: **I know I'm supposed to be updating Vongola Café (I have half the chapter written/uploaded and the other half is in my notebook) and all, but this idea was like the plague. Damn infectious and I couldn't let it go. It was originally meant to be a one-shot, then I shot it down 'cause I hate any sort of PREG fics. Well, dislike should suffice. This fic was actually meant to be more detailed and contain angst. You can see that that didn't happen, partially due to me losing interest halfway. Also, I have another story idea...which sucks. I mean, that's a bad thing. I'll try to update VC when I can though.

* * *

><p>"Unn..a-<em>ah! <em>Kyou—Kyouya—_Ah!"_

The unofficial cloud guardian clenched his jaw and thrust deeper into the brunette he had pinned underneath him. Her silky hair was spread messily across the pillow, and sweat matted her damp bangs to her forehead as she pushed her hips down to meet Hibari; their bodies moving in synchronization despite their slowly diminishing stamina.

It had been near three hours. Hibari had a frighteningly high libido.

The raven-haired male's hands left Tsuna's hips and entwined themselves in her luscious hair, bringing their lips together in a bruising kiss that left the mafia boss breathless.

When Tsuna felt Hibari press his finger against her most sensitive spot after they switched positions, she knew he was close—she knew from roughly four years of experience, and her intuition occasionally lent her a hand in bed. She spread her legs further apart, her breath catching in her throat when Hibari hitched them over his shoulders and pressed himself even closer to her. He slowly withdrew himself until only the tip of him remained inside of her, the whole action tantalizingly slowly and torture in itself. Without warning, he slammed back into her, the motion causing her head to loll back in pleasure. Her hands clutched the sheets as she writhed with each and every one of her strongest guardian's movements, a series of short and choked moans filling the room as Hibari's thrusts grew more and more frequent. The pace he set didn't allow his boss to sufficiently breathe in the oxygen she needed.

Tsuna came with a drawn out moan, her body spastically tightening around her cloud guardian. Hibari released then with Tsuna's full name on his lips, the pressure overwhelming his intricately woven control.

The Decimo masked the twinge of pain she felt when Hibari pulled out. The condom was tied up and disposed in a nearby trash can.

She snuggled close to Hibari when he drew the sheets around them.

This was her favorite part.

Of course, she felt close to him whenever they had sex, but it was the languid peace that came after that she craved. It was this time that he would let her place feather light kisses along his jaw and press their lips together in a chaste kiss. Sometimes there was tongue, sometimes not.

It was also this time when she was able to learn several things about him, albeit trivial. Like how he didn't have a favorite color, or the fact that the number of casual clothes in his closet was second to none, and she would never forget the way his lips formed a small, crooked smile when she said something right about Namimori or Hibird. She wouldn't forget the way his eyes flashed dangerously when she asked him about his parents either.

In his eyes, he had none.

But she never got to find some other things out, like if he ever woke up with bed hair, because by the time the tip of the sun just peeked out over the horizon, he was gone.

He did it without fail every time they coupled.

She didn't know how he managed to slip out without her noticing, even with her always trying to catch him in the act. And she knew better than to plead with him. It would be a worthless effort.

The cloud was someone whom nothing could ever bind.

* * *

><p>He carefully disentangled himself from the Decimo, who was quite the blanket hog—but the cutest one he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. She responded by rolling over with a small sound. He took a short moment to observe the soft rise and fall of her chest, her slow breathing indicating that she was in a deep sleep. His eyes flickered over to the window—he had about a few minutes left, judging by the slowly lightening sky.<p>

"...Kyouya..."

He jerked in surprise and warily looked at her, his fingers pausing in the middle of buttoning up his jacket. He inwardly sighed in relief when he saw that she was just talking in her sleep, which wasn't a rare occurrence. His name was always mentioned. The first time was a shock, and the instances that followed that were never fully dulled.

"I...love you..."

He felt his face relax in a fond expression. That phrase wasn't new either, though it only started last year.

Her nightgown hiked up to reveal her milky thighs, unmarked by battle but sporting dozens of love bites that he had put there.

_Mine, _he couldn't help but think. _Mine._

He made sure of that with every potential suitor he beat down. And judging by his lack of control over his facial expressions, it was time to bite those feelings of his to death again. He would take a longer mission than usual. Being gone for 6 months or a year at a time wasn't new to him, but he had slowly decreased the time he was gone until it had withered down to a month or a few weeks.

He straightened after bending down to cover Tsuna with the blanket.

"See you later, Tsunaru," he whispered.

* * *

><p>"Yes, Hayato?" Tsuna stifled a yawn as she signed her name at the bottom of the agreement to a family alliance. <em>Sawada Tsunaruhime—Vongola Decimo. <em>

"Tch. That bastard almost made another civilian casualty today. The victim was sent to the hospital, but he refused to press charges. I think his name was Kaneda or something. He was the sole heir of a large company and—"

Tsuna pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "I know why, Hayato." _Kaneda Osamu. _He was a former classmate of hers, and had sought her out in order for him to make her his wife. It was a relentless pursuing; but Hibari had taken care of it.

Again.

Tsuna heaved another sigh. See, this was the reason why she never even kept _potential _suitors for more than a week. Hibari all but assassinated them and the ones that sneaked past him when he was on his covert and often long missions met the steel cold barrel of Reborn's gun. Tsuna was always the one that had to deal with the hospital bills after that.

She was 24, for sky's sake.

Reborn, she could understand (that bastard will never let her live a happy life), but she couldn't fathom what Hibari's excuse would be. They didn't exactly meet the requirements of friends, they were far from lovers, but not just mere acquaintances either. Ever since their hormones got the better of them four years ago, it was like they were...fuck buddies.

She bit her lip at the thought. _Fuck unrequited love._

"—Tenth?"

Tsuna jerked her head up when she remembered that her right-hand man was in the room. "Oh, sorry." She smiled warmly as he handed her his mission report. "I'll read it after I sign a few more papers."

"Okay. Tenth—is there anything I can help you with?" Hayato's worried eyes stared into her caramel ones. Her lips curved into an apologetic smile. _You can help me with everything else, Hayato, but on this matter..._

"No, there isn't." _You wouldn't fully understand anyways. You have Yamamoto._

"Alright, I'll be taking my leave now. Call me if you need anything." Hayato bowed before closing the door behind him.

The corners of her mouth immediately drooped down after his departure. Hayato was one of the few people she could count on, and the only one available at the moment. Yamamoto was on a mission in China with I-Pin, and the rest of her guardians were in America to prevent a shootout from two, tense ally parties. Reborn was on a prolonged mission in Belgium, and Tsuna felt immensely relieved by his absence.

_"Dame-Tsuna. You're not allowed to fuck up while I'm gone. If you do, I'll make you regret it." _

Ah. They got along famously, the ex-student and tutor.

She yawned again as she glanced at the clock. Just five past eight. Her pen was scribbling her signature furiously on the respective papers when the door opened without her noticing.

_Sawada Tsunaruhime—Vongola Decimo. _Lift another paper from the never-ending stack, read contents, sigh at damage bills, sign name, repeat. _Repeat, repeat, repe_—

A hand tucked a loose bang back behind her ears. She jerked her head up, her heart catching in her throat when she saw that it was her cloud guardian.

She hadn't seen him in more than three months.

"How was the mission?" she managed to ask casually as her cloud guardian placed his mission report that was safely tucked inside a folder on her desk. It was a distinct shade of purple, similar to the dark center of his flame.

"Adequate," he replied tersely. Steel cobalt met caramel, and before Tsuna could process the thought that Hibari's hair seemed longer, she was pushed up against a wall, Hibari's tongue wasting no time in ravaging her mouth.

The pen clattered to the floor.

Making sure that their mouths remained connected as they moved towards her chambers was something that they had perfected over the years. Hibari locked the door behind them and pushed them towards her bed, hastily pulling off her suit jacket and dress shirt along the way.

"Hey...careful," Tsuna said in a breathy voice when her back hit the mattress."That's my work suit."

"Does it really matter?" Hibari replied lowly as he straddled her legs and kissed along the exposed flesh near the top of her breasts. Her bra clasp was targeted and destroyed in the next second.

"Uhn...I guess not." Tsuna gasped softly when Hibari took one of her nipples in his mouth and lapped at it with his tongue. Her other nipple was being toyed with by Hibari's hand, alternating between pinching and rolling the sensitive bud between his fingers. She shivered when her guardian trailed a hand up the side of her thigh. Instead of going through the patience-trying process of properly pulling her skirt off, Hibari opted to rip a clean tear up its side and discarded it along with its companions on the floor.

Tsuna hissed when Hibari left her breasts and sank his teeth roughly into the delicate flesh of her neck, determined to leave a mark. He did that every time; it was like he was marking his territory. She concentrated instead on ridding her guardian of his clothes, pulling his jacket off messily along with his tie.

"Ah..." Hibari must've decided that he was finished with littering her neck with love bites and moved on to sucking on the erogenous spot on the junction of her neck and shoulder. Tsuna clenched her teeth and focused on unbuttoning his dark purple shirt. _3 buttons to go..._

Her guardian pressed down on the sensitive spot on her hip, which was marked by a light, heart-shaped freckle. _2 buttons..._her resolve was wavering.

She started panting as Hibari rubbed the insides of her thighs while staring down at her. _D-Damn it...just one more... _

Her hands trembled on the last button, but managed to fumble until his shirt fell open. She was about to allow herself a short second of triumph when Hibari stroked the underside of her underwear, causing her to utter a low moan as her mind fogged up for a moment. She could feel how wet she was already, and how wet she was getting just from Hibari slowly brushing his fingers back and forth.

Their lips met again, and dominance was easily given up to the skylark. Their tongues heatedly clashed together again in the boss's mouth, with Tsuna faltering when Hibari's clothed body started to slide against hers. She bucked her hips, the movement creating some much needed friction between them. The tips of her breasts were pressing against her guardian's chest, causing her to shiver from the sensation. Hibari sharply nipped at her lips, slowly turning them bruised and tender as their breaths mingled. Tsuna was just about to return the abuse when a finger entered her.

"Ngh—a-ah!" It should have been too long since the last time for it to be an immediate pleasurable experience, but the way Hibari brushed his finger over her sweet spot as he gently thumbed her clit was simply euphoric.

She threaded her fingers in her guardian's hair as she pulled him closer to mesh their lips together. She loved the texture of his hair, which managed to feel rough but soft and silky at the same time. Frankly, she could spend all day playing with his hair and never tire of it, and the reason was partially due to Hibari's expression whenever did—it reminded her of a cat, lazing around and content.

Their lips met harshly, Tsuna attacking with renewed fervor as she raised her knee to grind against Hibari's crotch. She frowned when Hibari removed his fingers, staring up at him with a look that demanded to know why such a pleasurable activity had been canceled. The cloud guardian only smirked in response as he raised Tsuna's legs in the air and slid her underwear off. It joined the forgotten pile clothes on the floor.

Tsuna let her legs rest on the bed as she stared confusedly at Hibari, who seemed to be leaning over to get something. Her unspoken question was answered when Hibari swiftly used his tie to bind her hands to the bedpost behind her.

She tested the knot. It was unbelievably tight, but nothing she couldn't get out of. "What was...that for?" She gasped the last part out due to the cloud guardian's mouth making its way up her leg. He gave no answer.

"Mmn..." Licks and nibbles were placed on her delicate skin, her thighs quivering as he neared his destination.

Tsuna started planning for her escape when Hibari's mouth was at her base.

"A-Ahn," she moaned as her guardian flicked her clit with his tongue. Her hips would have buckled up when Hibari sucked on the soft pearl of flesh if they had not already been pinned down by her guardian's hands. She flushed red as Hibari teased her entrance with the tip of his tongue—it was becoming increasingly hard to resist moaning for more. She bit down harshly on her lower lip just in case her body was planning to betray her.

_ Resolve..._

She lit up the smallest possible flame on her ring, peeking at the skylark to see if he had detected the slightest rise in energy. Their eyes met, and Tsuna froze at the predatory glint in his eyes.

_Oh shit._

"Guhn!" Hibari's tongue thrust into her, mimicking a similar action as it slid in and out. "Ah...ah...ah..." Her mouth fell open in pleasure. It took her a full minute to remember that she was supposed to free herself.

She had long since learned to multitask like a pro from Reborn, and it was time to put that skill to a test. She concentrated her flames to a single point and hoped that whatever Hibari would do over the span of the next 30 seconds wouldn't affect her focus too much.

Oh, how time loved to torture her. She couldn't remember when 30 seconds had ever felt so long (excluding that one meeting with the Giglio Nero famiglia).

When she felt the tie snap, she wasted no time pouncing on Hibari and switching their positions (she did feel a miniscule amount of regret for not letting Hibari finish what he started, though).

Hibari had a fleeting rare look of surprise on his face before it was replaced with a dangerous smirk. He flipped them over until Tsuna was staring up at him.

"No," Tsuna growled before switching their positions once again, this time turning around and using her legs to pin her guardian down. It took her a second longer than it should have to open his fly, but she blamed it on the fact that she was kneeling down backwards instead of the usual direction. She palmed Hibari's rather sizeable cock, stroking the hard shaft before placing a tentative lick on the head.

Hibari twitched a little from under her.

Feeling a little more confident, Tsuna hollowed out her cheeks and took the first few inches in her mouth, wrapping her hand around what she couldn't reach. She curled her tongue around his sensitive areas, allowing herself a smug smile when he grunted. He jerked his hips up when she let her teeth graze softly against his slit, but she didn't have enough time to celebrate the victory because Hibari's tongue made its presence known.

_6...69? _Tsuna moaned as her cloud guardian pressured her clit, the sound making vibrations around Hibari's cock. He let out an appreciative groan as he adjusted his grip on Tsuna's hips and spread her legs until they were off his chest and on the mattress.

The mafia boss trailed her tongue up her guardian's shaft, circling around the tip before engulfing the top half of it. Hibari reciprocated by entering two fingers in her, making Tsuna moan as he curled his digits around her g-spot, but not quite hitting it. It didn't take much time for Tsuna to start pushing back against his fingers, mentally cursing him for being such a tease as she applied more force in sucking him off.

It wasn't long before her body wantonly accepted three fingers, and she paused to moan out, "Kyouya...ah...can't—nnh—take much more..."

That bastard actually responded by slowing down, smirking as Tsuna threw him a contemptuous glare. He quickly reversed their positions until their faces were only inches apart.

"Beg for it."

Oh, so he was in _that _mood.

His fingers teasingly rubbed her entrance. She was _so _close, dammit!

"...Please?" She gave him the kicked puppy look that none of her guardians could refuse. Unfortunately for the Decimo, the effectiveness was diluted by her flushed cheeks and heavy panting.

"What do you want me to do?" he purred as he rubbed her clit and reentered two fingers. Tsuna gasped and shuddered, her eyes widening when the tip of his arousal brushed against her.

_Screw it._

"Nnnh...I want...you..." Tsuna moaned, her eyes half lidded with lust.

Hibari almost lost his own game when he heard his boss utter those words with the lewd, flushed face she was making. He deftly ripped open a condom and tossed the plastic packaging on the table next to them and rolled it over his member. He pushed his length slowly into her whilst sealing their lips together. Tsuna clenched tightly around him, sucking forcibly on Hibari's tongue to take her mind off of his wide girth stretching her.

After a few moments of mindless kissing, Tsuna impatiently bucked her hips. She shivered when Hibari sat up and pulled her with him, moaning as he slid deeper in her. The uncomfortable fullness at first was driving her crazy with need now. His leather pants rubbed against her bare skin, the friction only fueling her desire. She grabbed a hold of Hibari's shoulders to support herself as she lifted herself up until only the tip of her guardian was inside her, her breaths coming in harsh pants.

Tsuna had discovered a trick a couple of months into their newly developed relationship. If she twisted her hips as she slid down Hibari's cock, the feeling was much more effective than if she just typically rode him (which still had its advantages).

She did exactly that, shivering again when an electric tingle shot up her spine. "Ah..."

She came the third time she repeated the action, muffling her loud moan in the crook of Hibari's shoulder, her eyes shut in bliss.

Hibari gazed at her hungrily as she slowly descended from her high. His hands gripped her hips firmly, and he planted a few light kisses on the column of her throat before thrusting upwards. Tsuna's eyes flew open in shock and pleasure. "A-Ah!"

A dangerous smirk lighted up his face. "I'm going to make you _scream _for me."

* * *

><p>After god knows how many hours, they finally settled. Tsuna sleepily tugged on a nightshirt, forgoing her pajama pants in favor for cuddling next to Hibari sooner. Normally she'd have no trouble in finding words, but tonight was different.<p>

She couldn't get the words she wanted to say _out. _It felt like they were suffocating her.

The only problem was that if she did, it would ruin this...this _thing _she had with Hibari.

Something about the silence disengaged the safety features on her mouth and caused her to blurt the question they've been avoiding for four years.

"Kyouya...what are we?" she asked, her large caramel orbs shining with an intensity Hibari hard rarely seen outside of her HDWM.

The hand that was caressing the small of her back froze as Hibari stared back at her, wordless. It was one of those silences when he didn't know what to say rather than choosing not to say anything. It was unsettling, to say the least.

"What do you want us to be?" he finally said, his mouth betraying him. All those years of crushing his herbivorous feelings amounted to this? How pathetic of him.

"I want us to be...us. Together." She surprised him by making the first move—a swift peck on the lips before moving until she straddled him, causing him to back up against the headboard in surprise.

_That was the second time tonight, _she noted offhandedly in her mind. _Second time I surprised him._

She waited until their faces were mere centimeters away from each other, close enough to let their breaths mingle.

And then she pulled him in for a kiss.

Hibari responded a second late. There were two types of kisses he shared with Tsuna, three if he counted the first night. There was one that lead to sex; and there was one that occurred post-sex. The third one was born from slight intoxication and still led to sex. This didn't seem to be either one.

His arms brought her closer to him, and he pressed a hand against the back of her head to deepen their kiss. Centripetal force worked with them—their lips busy as their bodies found a way to press impossibly closer.

_She loved him. _How he had managed to maintain a comprehensible train of thought with Tsuna kissing him like that was beyond him.

Her arms went around his neck, something that Hibari had shown hostility to the first time she did it—and so she never repeated it again; but in this situation, it felt right.

It felt like ages before they parted, and Tsuna thought she heard Hibari whisper his answer.

_We'll try then, Tsunaru._

* * *

><p>Tsuna woke up to an empty bed, smiling ruefully when she felt teardrops collect along her lashes. She must have imagined that. She wasn't sure if Hibari had even considered her half-confession. He had left, after all.<p>

She was going to fall back on her pillows and sleep until noon, but she heard the unmistakable sound of someone in the shower. She practically threw off her covers and sped to the bathroom with the haste of her Dying Will Mode.

She tried the doorknob.

It was unlocked.

She quietly opened the door, her eyes taking a few seconds to adjust to the steam. Her eyes—no, her whole being lit up when she saw the familiar form.

"Well...I've always wanted to try hot, sweaty shower sex."

She had no objections.


End file.
